


Love in the Time of Fairytales

by fullonzombae



Category: izombie
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Post-Series, we're pretending blaine ended up in the well on his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullonzombae/pseuds/fullonzombae
Summary: After a brief fling with Blaine, Liv questions how much she meant to him. If only she wasn't doing so in her wedding dress
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Liv Moore, Major Lilywhite/Liv Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Love in the Time of Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot fic.

"You said you loved me. Was that ever true?" 

Blaine poured a glass of whiskey, sliding it across the bar to Liv. She watched the glass in silence, before looking back up at him. The last time he had seen her looking so vulnerable, he had believed that she could love him back.

"I don't want your whiskey, Blaine. I want the truth. Did you love me?" 

"Wedding nerves?" He placed the bottle back on the shelf, offering a taut smile. "Is that what this is? You're hoping I'll say that you were nothing more than a meaningless fling and that I lied. Then you can carry on, marry him guilt-free, and everything will be just fine. Just rosey." He leaned back against the fridge, casting his eyes over the neckline of her dress, before pulling his gaze away. "You made your choice, Liv. Major's... Well. He's what you want. The Clark Kent who swoops in to save the day. I don't recall Lex Luthor ever getting the girl." 

"Why can't you just answer me?" 

She sounded small, and in any other woman, Blaine would have thought her pathetic. He walked around to her side of the bar, this time finding him faced with the full glory of her wedding dress. Did she know that she looked like a princess, he wondered. Was that why she was here? To torture him one last time, offer one last look at the girl he could have had, had he only been better.

"Did it ever occur to you that the truth might just be too painful?" He reached over, brushing her hair back from her face for just a moment. "I'm not naive enough to believe for one second that you'd choose me over him. I know how this plays out. Nice guys don't finish last. That's a bullshit story that men tell themselves to make themselves feel better when they miss out. They excuse their own fuckwittery, before pretending that they were doomed by some means of virtue. I'm under no such illusions about who I am. Hell, I slept with you a week before you got married. I drove you back to him, knowing just what we had done." 

"Please. Just answer the fucking question, Blaine." Her eyes were filled with tears, and Blaine cursed himself. Over the weeks he had spent in the well, he had considered his every transgression and failing, as numerous as they had been. Each time Liv had returned, a cruel reminder of how he had once stood in the same spot, dropping food for his father, he had listened to her and cursed how he could no longer see her face. He hadn't expected that to pain him, but he found himself praying for one more feud, just if it meant he could watch the way she glared at him with utter defiance once more. And finally, he had promised himself, that if he ever got out of that well, he'd be a better man. No more lies, he had promised her in the moments she wasn't there. Never any more lies. His hand trailed down from where he had tucked that strand of hair to cup her cheek, ready to catch any tear that dared fall. 

"Of course I meant it, Liv. But I know full well that you deserve better than me. I've hurt you more times than either of us care to count, and as much as I wish we could pretend that never happened, we can't." He brushed his thumb across her cheek, catching a stray tear, before leaning in, pressing the tenderest of kisses to her lips. "I can promise you, Liv. I'm not your happy ending."

Liv stood, pulling away, and he watched as she blotted at her eyes, trying to stop the irreparable damage of the tears. "I'm sorry," she murmured, stepping back. "I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't be here." 

* * *

Blaine's fingers rested on the keys of the piano, and he inhaled before he struck the first chord. Closing his eyes, he could pretend that he was alone as he sang. 

_"She begged me for a fairytale ending,_  
_A romance in our broken kingdom,_  
_But I was a king without a crown._  
_Lancelot rode in,_  
_On his trusty white steed,_  
_And I got left here to drown._

_I know I only have myself to blame,_  
_The villain in my own story,_  
_The Lex Luthor to her Lois Lane,_  
_The monster who loved her,_  
_And I sing love sagas_  
_Like I ever had a heart,_  
_Like we ever had a choice,_  
_And we ever had a chance._

_But she was my dream come true,_  
_And I was the worst she could do,_  
_Our love was a battlefield,_  
_With both of us bound to lose._


End file.
